A Nasty Case of Flu
by luminousSpark
Summary: Seto is sick with a flu! What should Mokuba do? Ask for reinforcements of course. Now how the hell did Yami get mixed up with this? Prideshipping. Seto/Yami
1. Chapter 1

A Nasty Case of Flu

_By luminousSpark_

_14__th__ July 2009_

A/N: The title sucked. I know. I can't think of anything else. And no. This is NOT swine flu.

**Summary**: Seto is sick with a flu! What should Mokuba do? Ask for reinforcements of course. Now how the hell did Yami get mixed up with this? Prideshipping. [Seto/Yami]

Hello fellow Prideshippers! luminousSpark here with her very own and very first Prideshipping fic! (Oh gosh NO!!) I hope you like it. Please be gentle with me. I'm still establishing my own writing style. Also, please ignore the crappy title. I just can't think of anything more appropriate. ;;

This story has been in my head for quite a while. It even left me staring off space while I was working. Good thing my manager wasn't around. It's suppose to be a humourous fic. If not, well, that just means I sucked. Bad.

This is dedicated to **-The-Shadow-Realm-**, for inspiring me from her work in "Seteo and Yamiet" and "Realization". Go ahead and read it!!

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Note**: I never had a flu before (no jokes!), therefore this story might be a bit inaccurate. I'm sorry in advance.

-S-Y-S-

Nothing can faze the great CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. In a young age of seventeen, he has gone through some of the greatest challenge that noone can ever wish they'll face in their time. He defeated the previous CEO of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo Kaiba, in a game of chess when he's still at the orphanage at twelve. After being adopted by Gozaburo, he designed his very own weapons that rivaled the company's originals. At sixteen, he bought and took over KaibaCorp and turned it into a successful multi-billion dollar Gaming Company that the world has ever seen. He made his abusive stepfather commit suicide and made other businessmen from looking down _at_ him to actually bowing _to_ him. He got his mind destroyed by his own rival, put it all together, and came back as if nothing happened. He got his soul taken from his body multiple times by different villains during his duelling days. He faced great and terrifying monsters ranging from Egyptian Gods to Evil Dark Master Zorc and lived to tell the tale.

He has seen everything. Nothing can scare the great Seto Kaiba. Nothing can scare him at all. Not even a nasty case of flu.

At least he thought he did.

He was wrong.

-S-Y-S-

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. You are suffering from a bad case of flu." the Kaibas private doctor said after examining the brown-haired CEO lying on his large four-poster bed. The CEO's younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, insisted on calling the middle aged doctor after the older Kaiba collapsed in the kitchen where he was scolding a newly hired maid for making 'the most hideous, atrocious, foul tasting coffee he ever drank, that even dead people will wake up just to spit the damn drink if it was ever fed to them'. Whatever that means.

"You need to be in bed rest for at least five days." the doctor continued, removing the stethoscope around his neck and place it back in his bag. He can feel a set of sapphire eyes burning behind his back as he turned and reached out a set of prescription pills for the brunet to take. Being their private doctor for years, he's prepared for the enormous fit coming from the CEO next. He knew how much the older Kaiba hated being away from his work. It'll be any second now. _One.. Two.. Thr--_

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HAVE A FLU! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE SICK! AND FUCK THE BED REST, I HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN!" Seto coughed heavily after his outburst. His right hand clenched tightly to his chest making his whole body rolled up in a ball. Mokuba quickly ran to his brother's side and rubbed the latter's back in a circular motion to ease his pain. Even with a flu, Seto never ceased to scare the living daylights of the people around him. The doctor took a moment to recover from his petrified state caused by the CEO.

"With all due respect, Mr. Kaiba," he reasoned, as he turned back to face Seto, holding the pills in his hand, "with the level of stress you acquire from your work, it will not do good to your health. You may collapse again from fatigue and --"

"Spare me the lecture, doctor, and just hand me the pills." Seto reached out his hand towards the older man, indicating that he wanted the drug. The doctor quickly handed two pills to him, along with a glass of water. The sick CEO quickly threw the pills into his mouth and drank a mouthful of water. He was about to get up from the bed when a pair of small hands clutched his left arm, ceasing his movement. Turning to the source of the touch, he was met with a pair of pleading grey eyes.

"Big brother, please! You should stay at home!" his younger brother begged. His grey eyes grew larger than they normally were. Mokuba never ceased to amaze the doctor. He was using his younger brother tactics again to get the older Kaiba to stay. The oldest man silently watched as the CEO strived to shake his brother off.

"No. I can manage the flu, Mokuba. I'll go to KaibaCorp and that's final." he replied sternly. The doctor saw that he winced as he said those lines. Mokuba noticed this too. He was attempting to hide his pain from him, pretending that everything was normal. His body must be hurting like hell.

Well, it's time for Mokuba's plan B. This should be interesting.

"Please stay Seto. Even if you don't care about your own well being, can you at least do it for me?" Mokuba's eyes grew even larger. They became glassy from the tears that were dangerously tempting to fall down to his puffy tanned cheeks. He clutched his brother's arm even more. His mouth was pouted too. And it was twitching. Hard.

Seto sighed. It seemed that he just can't deal with an emotional younger brother right now.

"Fine. I'll stay at home. But there's no way in hell you'll make me stay in bed for the whole week!" the younger Mokuba instantly hugged his brother tightly.

That kid really deserved a medal.

-S-Y-S-

"I'm sorry about my brother, doctor. Thank you for all your help." Mokuba said, as he led their doctor to the front door.

"It's always a pleasure. Your brother is always a stubborn one. Here's the list of medicine he needs to take each day. Try to keep him away from working. He needs to take a lot of sleep and eat a lot of food to recuperate." The doctor bid the younger Kaiba goodbye and entered the limo that the latter called to drive him home.

Mokuba sighed as he watched the limo getting smaller and smaller from his view. Convincing his brother to stay in the mansion really took a lot of energy from him. All the sugar he consumed just an hour ago must have already been used.

"God. If there's anyone who can keep Seto in bed for just five days will definitely deserve a huge bonus." he thought out loud.

The nearby maids had heard this and quickly spread the little piece of information throughout the Kaiba mansion. Excited to be that lucky person.

Little did Seto knew that having a flu will give him a living nightmare.

-S-Y-S-

A/N: I seriously planned this as a oneshot. But I write too damn slow!! It took me a whole freaking day to finish this chapter. Stupid, stupid, stupid... My eyes are burning!! I'm originally a comic artist, where I make four panel ones. So yeah, this is the longest one I made (comic-wise, it's more than four panels!). Hooray!

Yami will come up maybe in the next chapter or two. I'm too lazy to write him down right now.

Since this is my first fanfic, feel free to tell me any typos or mistakes I made.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Nasty Case of Flu – Chapter 02

_By luminousSpark_

_15__th__ July 2009_

A/N: Special thanks to **Toxic Hathor**, **Candy World**, and **-The-Shadow-Realm-** who reviewed my first chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

-S-Y-S-

It's the first day off for Seto Kaiba. Surprise, surprise. It was horrible.

It wasn't the fact that he woke up at the middle of the night vomiting of what little he ate earlier that day. Or the fact that his body was experiencing extreme pains of pins and needles all over him, on top of a severe headache he ever felt and a bloody itchy sore throat. Or even the fact that he was called by one of his panic stricken employees on his mobile phone at 5 o'clock in the morning just to tell him that their system got infected by a deadly virus. Again. Oh no.

It was more on what he experienced the second after he opened his bedroom door.

Let's just say he really hated being so damn rich right now.

Really, really hated it.

-S-Y-S-

"Mr. Kaiba, shall I wash your back?"

"Mr. Kaiba, you can just stay there. I can reach that one for you."

"Mr. Kaiba, I made your favourite dish. Would you like me to feed it to you?"

"Mr. Kaiba, you don't have to get up of the bed. I'll give you a massage."

"Mr. Kaiba, do you want a change of bed sheets?"

"Mr. Kaiba ..."

"Mr. Kaiba ..."

"Mr. Kaiba ..."

Maids, butlers and cooks encircled the mentioned person from left to right. Seto's 10 square metered bedroom didn't seem to be so spacious anymore. If he could actually move at all, that was.

He was bombarded with so many offers, so many questions. He couldn't capture everything they said. The words and sound were muffled to his ears. All of them seem blurry to his eyes with all their fast movements. Majority of them he didn't even know that they actually existed before. He was pushed around here and there, trying to get his attention, trying to get his favour. Some made him lie down. Some made him stand up. Some tried to make him eat something. Some were just staring at him for no reason at all.

Wait a minute. Did someone just grope his butt?

Oh no. That was the last straw.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHH!!!!!"

Everybody halted on their positions. They stopped on whatever they were doing. All were looking at their young employer silently. No one dared to break the silence. That was until Seto yelled once more.

"OUT! DAMN YOU PEOPLE! STOP TOUCHING ME AND I WANT EVERYONE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted, as he pointed his forefinger to his bedroom door. He was sweating hard. His was breathing heavily too. In and out. In and out. It was the only sound that could be heard at the moment.

"But, Mr. Kaiba --"

"IF YOU DON'T ALL GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANCE, I SWEAR YOU'LL SPEND THE NEXT MINUTE IN THE STREET WITHOUT A JOB!"

Still, noone dared to move. They all seemed frozen from the shock caused by the CEO.

"I'M WARNING YOU. OUT! NOW!!"

All of the Kaiba Mansion's staff quickly scurried out of his room like scared little bunnies. To Seto's mind, they were scared little bunnies. They might as well should be.

-S-Y-S-

Mokuba Kaiba woke up cheerfully this morning.

The sun was up. The sky was clear. The birds were singing merrily through his window. School was off since it was their mid-term break. More importantly, his big brother would be staying with him the whole day! How awesome was that?

Speaking of his big brother, he should get up and meet him. After all, he needs to make sure that he took his medication for the day. His brother has the habit of actually 'forgetting' his daily health needs. Saying that it 'slipped off his mind while he was working' or that 'it was too insignificant to give attention to'. Seriously, Seto needs a partner.

The twelve-year old quickly changed his pyjamas. He put on a pair of newly washed dark grey denim jeans and wore a green long-sleeved turtle-necked top. He gave his long jet black hair a quick comb before leaving the room.

Mokuba's room was just the diagonal of his brother's. He hopped and skipped happily towards the older Kaiba's door. It didn't take long for him to reach there when he heard noises coming out from the other's room.

_'That was weird.'_ Mokuba thought, _'It's always quiet in Seto's room.'_

When he was about to reach for the doorknob, he froze at the sound of his brother's voice. Shouting.

"IF YOU DON'T ALL GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANCE, I SWEAR YOU'LL SPEND THE NEXT MINUTE IN THE STREET WITHOUT A JOB!"

What could be possibly happening in the room to make Seto so angry like that?

"I'M WARNING YOU. OUT! NOW!!"

The door suddenly burst open in front of Mokuba. He was met with a flood of people trying to get out of the room. They all looked very anxious to be away from the place as if their life depended on it. He caught some of the words exchanged by the staff.

"Huge bonus be damned! There's no way I can keep him stay in bed without losing my head."

"This is the last time I'm going believe those silly gossips from those maids."

"Bonus, bonus... I just got to have that huge bonus!"

_'What the hell was that about?'_ Confused, Mokuba stepped in his brother's now opened room.

"Seto, what's--?"

"Didn't I tell you that there's no way that I'm staying in bed for five godforsaken days?! What the hell with the staff? Acting as if I'm a dying old man. Making me eat whatever crap they're trying to put me through and..." Seto kept on complaining. His chocolate brown hair was a mess and was standing up all over the place. His blue pyjamas were very wrinkled and untidy. It was totally opposite than the normally tidy look Mokuba had seen from his brother every day.

Mokuba talked over his brother, ignoring all of his complaints. "But Seto! Why won't you? You're sick! You know you're sick! Why won't you just take a time off to actually relax so that.."

"... then suddenly all the staff is trying to get my attention! Just yesterday most of them were too scared to even go near me and..."

"... you work so hard everyday that you hardly go home and have a bit of sleep too. More importantly..."

"... what the hell was with that cook? Is he trying to poison me? I can't take the damn food off my..."

"... you don't even eat three meals a day! You don't even finish a plate of food! You just drink coffee most of ..."

"....And one of them actually tried to fucking groped me! ME! I swear I'll kill that person."

"... and there's nothing wrong if you--- what?" Did he hear that right?

"You heard me. I don't want any of those idiots come even ten feet near me! Do you understand?! So leave me alone while I work out the mess my incompetent employees in KaibaCorp just made!"

"Seto! Can you at least listen to someone when--?"

"There's not a damn person in this screwed up world can control me! I'll do whatever I so damn please!" With that, Mokuba got pushed out of Seto's room. The door slammed loudly behind him.

He turned around and faced the door once again. He sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped down. He could still hear heavy coughs inside his brother's room.  
_  
'Big brother really needs someone to tame him. Someone his equal. Someone who he respects. Someone who can actually go through that stubbornly thick skull of his.'_

Mokuba grinned slyly in his thoughts.

It's time to call the Mutous again.

-S-Y-S-

Somewhere in Domino City, a teenage boy felt cold all of a sudden.

-S-Y-S-

A/N: That's all for chapter 02. Once again, Yami is not in it. Please don't kill me!! ::hides::

Please review! I want to know if this story is actually good enough to continue or if I'm just babbling nonsense. It's for your sanity and mine. Feel free to give any suggestions you want to add in the story. I have the tendency to run out of ideas. I tried. ::cries::

I don't have a clear conclusion in my head (aside from the obvious). I write as I go. So please...

Review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A Nasty Case of Flu - Chapter 03

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 16__th__ July 2009 Published: 18__th__ July 2009_

A/N: Hey all! I'm actually very happy to the number of reviews that I uploaded this chapter four days earlier than planned. If you haven't read my announcement on my profile, I decided to update this fic every Wednesday. However, if I write faster and the number of reviews is growing, I'll consider updating it twice a week, another day being a Saturday.

Special thanks to **halowing**, **Suigetsudan**, **InsaneShadowFan, -The-Shadow-Realm-, Candy world, Toxic Hathor** who reviewed the previous chapter. Especially to **Suigetsudan** who sharply pointed out my writing style. I am insanely in-love with periods!

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

* * *

-S-Y-S-

Yami Mutou was bored.

He was not just bored. He was as bored as Osiris guarding the Underworld.

It's been six months ever since he got his own body. The gods had granted the ex-pharaoh/ex-spirit a body after he won the Ceremonial Duel against Yugi that day. Now he was free to live and age just like any normal teenager should. No more stopping psychotic, mentally deranged, and extremely cliched villains. No more life-threatening, holograms-going-to-life, injury-inducing duel monster games. No more trying to save the world from being destroyed everywhere he turned. Yep, he was having the time of his life.

Except that he was bored.

He really appreciated the fact that he was accepted in the Mutou household; earning him the name 'Yami Atemu Mutou' after all the paper works was processed, courtesy of his very own rival, Seto Kaiba. He was documented as a 'long lost older brother of Yugi Mutou'. He thanked every god he knew that those people actually fell for it. With their similar appearance, both having crazy ebony-tipped-with-crimson spiky hair, and zigzagging blond bangs, who wouldn't? And with Kaiba's influence, well, that's another story.

Speaking of the blue-eyed brunet, he wondered how he was doing. Aside from what he'd got from the media, he had not seen or heard from him since the brunet helped him create his own identity on the government's database. With his 3,000 year old mind, the young CEO was probably the only person good enough to have an engaging conversation. Well, if they were not going through each other's necks, that was.

Yami woke up from his musings when he heard the familiar tinkling sound of the Kame Game Shop's bell, indicating someone opened the door. He was looking after the shop on both Yugi and Solomon Mutou's behalf. It was the least he could do since the Mutous gave him a house to live in, and a family to share. Standing behind the cash register, he waited to see who had entered the store.

A young boy around eight years of age went inside the Game Shop. He has short dark brown hair, highlighted with orange at the crown of his head. His small brown eyes looked around the small store, left and right. When he caught sight of Yami, he quickly ran towards the ex-spirit with excitement in his twinkling eyes.

"Are you the Duel Monster Champion Yugi Mutou? Can I have your autograph?" the young boy asked eagerly, both hands clenched in front of him.  
_  
'Oh for the love of Anubis. Here we go again. This was like, what? Eight times this week?'_

"Sorry, kid. I'm not Yugi. I'm his older brother Yami." Yami patiently replied.

"But you looked so much like in the pic--"

"Well I'm not. So move along if you don't want to buy anything."

"Yami! You don't treat customers like that!" an elderly voice reprimanded him.

"Wha--?" Yami looked around to the source of the voice. It came from Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Mutou, who just came from the stock-room. He was wearing dark green overalls, on top of a beige sports shirt. He was still wearing his trademark black bandana placed around his ageing grey hair. His violet eyes angrily shot at Yami's.

"You should listen to them and give them respect. They keep the business going. You know as they say, 'customers are always right'!"

"But I'm not Yugi!"

"You know what I mean." Solomon snapped at the ex-pharaoh.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Yami mumbled in annoyance.

Actually, what the young boy said was partially true. Yami was indeed the real Duel Monster Champion. However, people will have a hard time to be convinced since he was, after all, only existed just six months ago, despite their similar looks. People in the duelling world might suffer a heart attack if they actually see both of them together. He was more than happy to let Yugi have the Champion title himself. Well he was still his _aibou_ in spite of the circumstances.

The ex-spirit always wondered, why in the world did the people of Domino City never notice that Yugi used to carry two different and very distinct personalities? Didn't they even notice the changes of his eye-colour and sound of his voice whenever Yami took over? He was very interested on what reasons those people had come up to explain those things.

Yami once again woke up from his thoughts when he heard Solomon talking to the little customer.

"My apologies young child, but my grandson is not yet available. Why won't you purchase a Yugi Mutou poster instead? Personally signed by Yugi himself!" Solomon offered, showing the said poster.

"Sweet! I'll take that. Thanks old man!"

After the young boy purchased the poster, he quickly exited the Game Shop shouting at the top of his lungs, "WOOOO!!! I GOT YUGI MUTOU'S AUTOGRAPH!!"

Seriously, Solomon Mutou was such a businessman. Too bad his business wasn't going too well.

The elderly man was now on the door, with his white outside shoes on and a black shoulder bag placed over his shoulders.

"I'll be out for a bit. Now remember to make sure that our shelves are fully stocked. And also keep an eye on the cash register." he said as he got out of the door.

"Yes, Grandpa."

Now Yami was all alone in the deserted Game shop. It would take a while before the next customer comes in. The shelves were still fully stocked since the last time he checked, which happened to be an hour ago. Aside from playing games that the store has to offer, there was absolutely nothing to do. He had played those games so many times already. His boredom was once again kicking in.

_'Someone kill me now._'

Yami slumped his arms and his head on the counter table. He mumbled different incoherent words while rolling his head left and right, left and right.

"Ra, I'm so bored. I'd kill to have something interesting to happen right about now." Yami thought out loud to himself.

When he was about to get up to look for something to do, he suddenly felt a chill running down through his spine.

_'That was weird. What in the name of Anubis was that about?'_

Before he could answer that thought, the shop's phone suddenly rang. He got up and immediately answered it.

"Hello. Kame Game Shop. Yami speaking."

From the other line, Yami heard a panicked voice in which he hasn't heard for a long time.

"Yami. Please help my big brother!"

-S-Y-S-

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Yami has finally been introduced. Thank goodness. I hope Yami's character here isn't too bad.

And yes, the little kid was Jaden. I'm too lazy to think of another random kid to describe. I thought about that scene in the last minute. Just to make this chapter longer. I try my best to have each chapter at least 1,000 words long. That's how long my brain power can last each day. ::cries::

If anything seemed familiar here, it was because I was inspired by LittleKuriboh's YGOTAS videos. Go ahead and watch it! I almost made my Yami like the abridged Yami. Tsk tsk tsk…

Once again, this is NOT about swine flu, as both of my older sisters so eloquently pointed out. I have not one clue on how swine flu works. Therefore, It. Is. Not. In. It! No one is going to die of swine flu here. I swear. Or else this would probably be the most ironic romance/humour genre fic you've ever read. Not that I'll blame you, of course.

Please, please review! I really need some motivation here.

luminousSpark


	4. Chapter 4

A Nasty Case of Flu - Chapter 04

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 17__th__ July 2009 Published: 22__nd__ July 2009_

A/N: Special thanks to** Toxic Hathor, ToniatheBlackestRoseCollection**, **InsaneShadowFan**, **Shadowdragon93, Suigetsudan, Flame Body, Candy world ** who reviewed the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

* * *

-S-Y-S-

His head was hurting. Again.

It shouldn't be news to Seto Kaiba, but geez, it hurt more than it should.

He was in his office inside the Kaiba Mansion, working on the virus infection for the past three hours already. Thanks to the stupid flu, he was still working on it hours longer than he normally could. The constant coughing almost every minute didn't helped either. More importantly, some of his staff were still trying, and failing, to keep him to have a good bed rest. Like that would ever happen.

Looking at the pile of paperwork on his desk, on top of the programming and other documents to do in his sleek silver state-of-the-art KC laptop, he couldn't get any work done here at the mansion.

Why did he stay at home again? Oh yeah. His brother.

God, he needed some pain relief this instance. The pain all over his body was really killing him. Especially his joints. Oh his extremely important part of his body to get his work done. He was starting to feel like an old man just thinking about it.

Was it really hot in this room? He felt like he was inside a burning furnace with the heat he was experiencing. He couldn't even read what he was working on. Everything he saw was a blur. Maybe he needed to get a new cup of coffee. Make that a triple shot. _Pronto_.

The young CEO got himself up the office chair he was sitting for God knows how long. When he reached for the doorknob, he heard voices right outside the room. Two voices to be exact. One of them he knew belonged to Mokuba, while he didn't recognise the other's. However, it felt like he should know who it owns to.

"Okay. I want you to make sure that Seto is taking care of himself." he heard Mokuba saying.

Now who in the world Mokuba thought to be good enough to take care of him now?

Couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, he quickly swung the door open.

Forcing his eyes to focus, he saw his still sugar-high, hyper-active younger brother clutching someone's right arm. Next to his brother, the one whose arm was unfortunately imprisoned by Mokuba's little hands, was a spiky-haired, crimson-eyed young man.

His head didn't feel like hurting anymore.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

-S-Y-S-

"Yami. Please help my big brother!" Mokuba's alarmed voice shouted through Yami's right ear, where he placed the phone's receiver.

"Calm down, Mokuba. Tell me what happened to your brother."

"Seto is killing himself!" Did he hear that right? The only time Yami thought the brunet would ever think of killing himself was if someone successfully took over KaibaCorp. In which happened to be highly unlikely.

"What do you mean Kaiba's killing himself? What did he do? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I need you to be in the mansion right now!"

"What? Now? But I have to look after the game shop!"

"Well you have to leave it. In any second, Roland will be there to pick you up."

"What in Sekhment's mane are you talking a--?"

Yami stopped abruptly when he saw a huge shadow towering over him. Turning around, he looked up to see one of Kaiba's most trusted employee, wearing dark shades and black suit, was none other than Isono. Behind him were Kaiba's two other black-suited employees. Yami's eyes quickly shrunk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mutou. Master Mokuba needs your presence immediately."

Next thing Yami knew, he was carried over one of the men's shoulder, brought out of the small Game Shop, and was ungracefully thrown inside the sleek black limo. By the time he recovered, the limo was already running, leaving the Game shop's view through the window got smaller and smaller to the ex-pharoah's eyes.

Fate must really hate him so much right now.

-S-Y-S-

The Kaiba Mansion was not very far away from the Kame Game Shop. It didn't take long before Yami saw the Kaibas' majestic dark silver gate with the _KC _logo imprinted on it opened in his view. He was welcomed with luscious green garden and an elegant Blue-Eyes White Dragon marbled fountain on the middle. He could see small birds perched happily on the dragon's wings and also on its head. On the dragon's mouth, clear water was coming out, making a sparkling effect as it was hit by the sunlight. Then beyond the garden stood the infamous Kaiba Mansion. It was in a European design with grey bricked body, ivory white poles, and topped with blue tiled roof. He heard that it housed about fifty rooms. Seriously, who needs that much space?

Yami actually been in the Mansion a few time before, but it never ceased to amaze him. It was just mind boggling HUGE! He couldn't remember how big his old Palace was when he was in the Memory World in Egypt. However, he was confident that the Mansion could rival his own. Trust Kaiba to be exaggerating.

When the limo reached the Mansion's entrance, the limo's door suddenly opened next to Yami, indicating for him to step out. The ex-pharaoh got out of the vehicle and was escorted by Isono. As he entered the elegant Mansion, out of nowhere, he saw a grey blur tackled his abdomen, knocking his air out.

"MOKUBA!" Yami shrieked as he recognized the wild black hair of the younger Kaiba.

"Yami! You came!" Mokuba screamed happily, hugging the ex-spirit tightly.

"Last time I recall, I didn't actually came here on my own free will." With that, Mokuba lifted his head to face Yami. The younger boy's grey eyes was filled with unshed tears, and his body suddenly shook wildly. His voice started to stutter too.

"B-b-but... Seto needs you!" Yami gulped. He didin't want to upset the twelve year-old.

He just sighed and said, "Fine. I'll forget about it."

"Yay!" Mokuba immediately gave him another bone-crushing hug. Ra, this kid love to hug people.

"Where is Kaiba anyway?" Yami asked as ribs was freed.

"Great! He's over here! Over here!" Mokuba dragged Yami up through the left hand-side of the arched marble staircase, by clutching the ex-spirit's right arm with both of his hands.

As they walked towards the older Kaiba's room, Mokuba explained the whole reason as to why Yami was called.

"Wait a minute. You kidnapped me out of the Game Shop just to babysit Kaiba?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"B-b-b-b-b-ut... S-S-S-Seto..." Mokuba was doing his thing again. The ex-spirit just shook his head.

_'Geez. How did Kaiba live with this kid?_'

"Calm down, calm down! I said that I'll forget about it, right? I'll see what I can do." Mokuba's face quickly beamed at the statement.

After a few more steps, they were now facing in front of Seto Kaiba's office. The younger boy faced the older once again, looking serious this time.

"Okay, I need you to make sure that Seto is taking care of himself."

Before he could finish stating his plan to Yami, the office door swiftly burst open. An annoyed baritone voice followed it.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Before them stood the form of the young CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba.

-S-Y-S-

* * *

A/N: Whew.. Another chapter done!!

Oddly enough, I first intended that Yami was willingly to go to the Mansion to see Kaiba off. For some odd reason, this brain of mine twisted it on the last minute. I don't know if I'm supposed to be grateful or to be afraid of it.

This chapter was originally twice as long, but I just cut it down. I like to keep each chapter 1,000 words long. It so happened that my first three chapters was around that long. I just want it to be consistent.

The next chapter was already done. I'm just waiting for more reviews before posting the 5th chapter.

Please review!! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A Nasty Case of Flu - Chapter 05

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 19__th__ July 2009 Published: 25__th__ July 2009_

**Attention**: Due to my severely hectic schedule in real life, I might not be able to update this twice a week any longer. Apologies in advance. I will make up for it when the mid-semester break comes.

A/N: Special thanks to **ToniatheBlackestRoseCollection, Toxic Hathor, Shadowdragon93, InsaneShadowFan, Flame Body, Yami's Girl 117, -The-Shadow-Realm- **for reviewing the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

* * *

-S-Y-S-

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

The two individuals in front of Seto halted their conversation and turned to face the annoyed CEO.

Seto was hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him. He deeply prayed that the eyes he saw in the spiky-haired teenager was violet, instead of the exotic colour of crimson that always haunted in his mind for quite a while. That way he knew he was facing Yugi, not his annoying alter ego. He could not take having that person in the same place as he was.

What did he know? His prayers were instantly ignored. Not that he believed to any religion anyway.

Much to Seto's resentment, Mokuba happily answered his question that he practically didn't want to know.

"Since you don't want any one of our staff, or even I if I might include, to take care of you, I called Yami for help!"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

_'What is he going to do? Banish my flu to the Shadow Realm? Ha!'_

Controlling himself not to smirk, he faced his brother and asked, "Why would you think _he _could take care of me?" He really wanted to know the answer for this one.

"Well for one," Mokuba said to the CEO with confidence in his eyes, "he's your number one rival. You respect him, not just his skills, but also his opinion. You think of him as someone to be worthy of your time. Also, whether you admit it or not, you actually listen to the things he says. Besides," He paused. He crossed his arms, glanced at the two duellists for a while. He then looked back at Seto and said, "I think both of you actually _like _each other."

Did Seto hear a pin needle dropped?

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he yelled.

To the brunet's surprise, Yami also joined him to his outburst and was looking straight to Mokuba. The crimson-eyed ex-pharaoh said the exact same words at the same time as he did, both disagreeing to his younger brother's statement. Not that he would care.

Did he?

Seto shoved that feeling aside. Why would care what his rival was thinking anyway? There was more important matter to think about. How many times does he have to say it before it reached to Mokuba's head that he needs no one, he meant no one, to take care of his problems?

"I can deal with my own health, thank you very much. I don't want some ancient spirit, who just happened to be an ex-pharaoh and also doesn't know one thing how to take care of people, to actually take care of ME!"

Heh, that should do the trick.

"Seto!" Mokuba scolded.

The brunet was expecting a sharp come-back from his rival. To his disappointment, Yami just glared at him dangerously. Very, very dangerously.

Yami simply said, "If no one wants me, I'll just let myself leave." With that, his spiky-haired rival turned his heels and quickly walked away towards the exit.

"Yami!" Mokuba called.

The young CEO simply watched silently as his brother chased after Yami's retreating form. He suddenly felt a deep pit in his stomach when Yami had disappeared from his view. He couldn't understand this feeling he had. He did not want to see him again. He did not want to hear his voice. He did not want to have argument with him again. Right?

Not wanting to deal this confusing emotion any longer, he threw it at the back of his mind, hoping it won't come back into the surface ever again.

Before going into his room, he turned to look at the direction Yami just left to one more time.

_'Well, good riddance._'

-S-Y-S-

"Yami!"

The owner of that name bluntly ignored the call. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

When he was about to reach for the Mansion's exit, a small hand suddenly caught his wrist. Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see that it turned out to be Mokuba.

"Wait, Yami! Please!" With tears in his grey eyes, the younger Kaiba was doing that thing again. Oh no. That's not going to work anymore.

"No, Mokuba. Kaiba clearly don't want me here. He clearly showed that he can actually take care of himself." Yami answered sternly. He won't get swayed anymore. This whole situation was really pissing him off.

"He was lying! I know you know that he was lying!" Mokuba reasoned.

"What do you want me to do? Go down to my knees and beg for him to accept me?"

"No, I just meant that--"

"Kaiba's a jerk, okay? He's a stuck-up bastard with a massively inflated ego who thinks just because he reached the top makes him automatically better than most people. And he.."

"Yami..."

"And you know? He's right! I was a pharaoh on my previous life, and then I spend my time inside the puzzle for 3,000 years! I clearly don't know how to take care of people!"

"Don't say that."

"I haven't even said one word to him when we met, and he just...."

Yami went on and on after that. In the midst of his ramblings, Mokuba attempted to voice out his thought to him. "What do you say if we will take care of all the debts Grandpa Mutou has acquired?"

"... I haven't seen him for six months and he was acting like the world will end if he ever caught sight of me. Besides I don't want to be anywhere near hi--" The ex-pharaoh quickly stopped rambling, absorbing what he just heard. He looked at the younger boy, his face was unsure. "You'll... what?"

Mokuba gave him a smug look. Yami hated that look. Especially coming from the younger Kaiba, of all people.

"I said that, we, meaning the Kaibas, will pay all of Grandpa Mutou's debts that he has on the shop on top of anything he needs."

That made Yami think. He always wanted to help the Mutous. He wanted to repay the kindness they gave him ever since he got his own body. When he discovered that they needed money, he tried to look for a job himself. However, with his limited experience to the outside world, he found it hard to get a decent job. Duel Monster Tournaments with huge amount of prize money only comes around once in a while. Therefore, he just helped out around the Game Shop as much as he could. Most of the money they earn would go straight to Yugi's college fund, leaving a lot of creditors unpaid.

He made up his mind. It was now or never.

"Fine. When do I start?"

Someone remind him. Which one was the manipulative Kaiba again?

The sound of phone ringing with the tune of '_Kawaita, Sakebi ga_' suddenly disrupted their conversation.

"Hang on, someone's calling my phone." Yami pulled out a small Nokia flip phone Yugi gave him when the latter bought himself a new one. He flipped the phone open, placed the receiver on his ear and answered, "Hello?"

On the other end, Solomon's voice was booming out of the mobile phone's receiver. "YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU WATCHING OVER THE GAME SHOP?! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT TIME IT IS?" Yami has to put the phone a foot away from his ears to save his aching eardrums from splitting in half. His adoptive grandfather's voice was extremely loud despite of his old age. He won't be surprised if all people in the Kaiba Mansion could hear it.

With all the commotion and the other things that was happening, all Yami could think was...

_'Oh, shit.'_

-S-Y-S-

* * *

A/N: And that's another chapter done.

For those who didn't know, 'Kawaita Sakebi ga' is the opening theme of Yugioh Season 0. It has a very nice tune in it. Brought back a lot of memories~~

Please review! ^^

luminousSpark


	6. Chapter 6

A Nasty Case of Flu – Chapter 06

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 19__th__ July 2009, Published: 31__st__ July 2009_

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I just had an extremely crazy week. So many issues, so many paper works to file... Gaahhh... I almost lost my job too, just because of a simple miscommunication.

Special thanks to **Toxic Hathor, Candy world, Flame Body, mochiusagi, Suigetsudan, Shadowdragon93, -The-Shadow-Realm** for reviewing the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

* * *

-S-Y-S-

The sun was almost down when Yami had been driven home to the Game Shop by Kaiba's limo. The 'CLOSE' sign was visible on the shop's door as Yami entered. The shop's door bell tinkled happily in the process. He had a sudden urge to pull the bell off its hook at that very moment. Really, really bad.

Controlling his emotions, he removed his shoes and placed it on one side of the wall. Bending over, he then picked up a pair of indoor shoes on the shoe rack at his left and placed them in his feet. "I'm home." Yami called to no one in particular.

As he stood back up front, he was welcomed with his adoptive grandfather's form standing on the doorway, his arms crossed. Solomon's eyebrows were colliding with each other, making even more wrinkles on his aging forehead. How long the elderly was standing there, Yami didn't have a clue. He knew one thing though.

Solomon Mutou was very angry.

He didn't need to ask as to whom he was angry to.

"Yami. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came back in the Game shop and found out that there's no one around? I searched the entire building for you! I looked everywhere for you! I thought you have been kidnapped! Or hurt! Or worse, killed! The least you could do was leave a note! Is that so hard to do?" Solomon scolded. His violet eyes were filled with anger and frustration.

_'Well, he wasn't far off on the kidnapping part.'_ Yami thought sarcastically.

Before Solomon could scold him even more, the ex-pharaoh quickly defended himself, "I'm sorry, Grandpa! But I can explain!"

On the next few minutes, Yami told the elderly everything that had happened from when he was dragged to the Mansion up to his whole ordeal with Mokuba. He was then waiting for the older's reaction. It didn't take long before Solomon's features softened and was changed to sheer excitement.

"The Kaibas are actually going to pay all of our debt and anything we need if you agreed to take care of the older Kaiba?" Yami nodded. " That's great news!" he continued.

The ex-spirit sighed in relief. He was glad the elderly took the news easily.

"Make sure you don't mess it up."

Trust Solomon Mutou to be stern when it was about money. His money.

"Yes, Grandpa."

When Yami thought he was already off the hook, Solomon added, "Oh yeah, you should also tell this to Yugi. He'll have to help me with the shop now that you'll be gone. He has a camp originally planned during the week, you know!" After that, the elderly went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

Oh crap. The ex-pharaoh forgot about that bit of information.

Yugi has indeed planned for the camp for days. He was talking about it non-stop ever since it was first announced in school. He was rambling about that it was the most important event of the year. And now Yami has to ruin it for him.

Great job trying to please the Mutous.

_'Ra, I didn't wish for this..'_

-S-Y-S-

Yugi Mutou was very excited going home after he hang out with his friends that morning. He was skipping, and hopping merrily as he entered his home in the Kame Game Shop. He greeted the shop's doorbell, gave it an extra tinkle while he was at it. He walked towards his grandfather, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and danced around towards his bedroom. He was even whistling the happiest tune he could think of.

He was, in two words, very excited.

Why wouldn't he? He'll be attending a leadership camp held by the school from tomorrow for five days. Moreover, Anzu would be there! Maybe he could finally muster up enough courage to finally ask her out. He really liked Anzu very much. He was too afraid to ask her when they were all going out as friends to have fun. He hoped that this camp was all he needed to achieve his goal. He drew up once again his battle plan for the camp in his notebook. He must make sure that it was an absolute success. No slip-ups. No errors. He absolutely must not fail!

But when Yami came to his bedroom, his whole plan was instantly thrown out of the window.

"But you promised that you'll look after the game shop! I really looked forward to that camp! Anzu would be there!" Yugi protested after Yami said that he couldn't do his duties for the week. This can't be happening! Why did Yami do this to him? What about his oh so perfect plan? No, no, no, no....

Before Yugi panicked in his thoughts even more, Yami spoke up again and grabbed his shoulders to calm down.

"I'm really sorry, _aibou_. I really do! But I already promised Mokuba to stay in the Mansion to take care of Kaiba. He was sick with a severe flu. Bad things would happen if he doesn't take care of his body properly. You know how Kaiba is. Mokuba even promised me that he'll pay for Grandpa's debts at the end if I do!"

There was a long pause after Yami's long explanation. Yugi was absorbing all the information he was just fed. Then, all of a sudden, something clicked in his head.

"Ahh... I see... That's why..." Yugi gave a sly grin.

"_Aibou_. What's with that look?" Yami asked hesitantly, moving slightly away at the other.

"Oh, nothing." Yugi simply answered. He couldn't believe at this turn of events. Yami would be with Seto Kaiba for the whole five days! This was the perfect opportunity for his other grand plan. Aside from getting himself on a date with Anzu, of course. At that thought, he grinned even wider.

"Am I supposed to be worried over something?" Yami's voice brought him back to the reality.

"Oh no no no no!" Yugi waved both of his hands as he said it. "There's nothing to worry. In fact, you should be glad about it!"

"What do you mean?" the other tilted his head slightly. His eyes looked unsure.

"Aside from the fact that they will actually going to pay all of our debts, you'll get something even more interesting." Yugi nodded slowly at the statement.

The ex-pharaoh squinted. "Seriously, _aibou_. You're starting to scare me. And I thought I'm the darker side."

"No, no. Just have fun with your stay with the Kaibas." Yugi turned Yami around and pushed the latter's back towards the exit. He was giving the largest smile Yami has ever seen.

Getting near the door, Yami stopped their movements. He turned his head to face his adoptive younger brother. "I thought you don't want me to go?"

"Did I? Psshh. Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine with it. I'll look after the shop for you."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"How about the camp?"

"Oh, I can just come again next year."

"Are you absolutely sure? A while ago you were really angry about it."

"You know me. I easily change my mind! Ignore what I said. Come on. Have fun there." Yugi patted the ex-pharaoh's back.

"If you say so."

"Just promise me to tell me all about it."

"Alright. I promise." At that, Yami left the room.

As soon as Yami was out of ear-shot, Yugi quickly dialled Mokuba's mobile number using his own.

"Hello, Mokuba? It's Yugi. Let me be a part of your little scheme here."

_'Oh, this is going to be so much fun!'_

-S-Y-S-

* * *

A/N: I just noticed it took me ages to get to the actual plot. I didn't originally plan it like this, I swear! I first thought it will be over once it hits the 8th chapter. Clearly, it won't be enough. Maybe it'll reach fifteen chapters. Who knows? Pray that I can reach a very satisfying conclusion!

Some might say that this chapter is pretty much a filler. Well, I really need it since I have absolutely no clue what to write next. Well I did some drafts though. Sorry if you find it boring. You might have also noticed that I lack a lot on the description part here.

I need some ideas how to annoy Seto for the next few chapters onwards. Anyone?

Please review! ^^

luminousSpark


	7. Chapter 7

A Nasty Case of Flu – Chapter 07

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 21__th__ July 2009, Published: 5__th__ August 2009_

A/N: Special thanks to **Flame Body, Toxic Hathor, mochiusagi, ShadowDragon93, -The-Shadow-Realm-** for reviewing the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

-S-Y-S-

Only because he was Seto Kaiba's younger brother, he was automatically assumed that he was just a spoiled little brat like any other rich kid. Someone who only spend most of his time playing video games. Someone who buys every toy that the world could offer. Someone who's only purpose in life was being a perfect candidate to be kidnapped, and use him against the olderKaiba to make the latter follow them against his will. Oh no.

Mokuba Kaiba was nothing like the rumors said. Na-ah-ah. True, he was granted with everything he wanted, and practically anything he needed. He was indeed _always _being taken in order to blackmail his older brother. Always. It sounded like he has an awful life, he knew that. However, he was more than what most people think, more than on what he seemed to be in the outside. He was, after all, a Kaiba. And whether people believe it or not, he also has the skills and wits of a Kaiba. He just used it more subtly than other. And pretty much in an entirely different situation.

At this moment, Mokuba was subtly attempting to make Seto get himself a special someone in his life. More like a lover. While growing up, Seto spent most of his life trying to give the younger the best environment for him, to give him the childhood the older never had. Mokuba was very grateful with that. He felt very guilty as well. Seto never seemed to love himself as much as he loved the younger. To him, as long as Mokuba was happy, his own needs didn't matter. Little did Seto knew, it made Mokuba feel even worse about himself.

From then on, Mokuba tried to look for someone just for his brother. Someone who loves him. Someone who truly cared about him, aside from Mokuba, for being him. Mokuba knew that deep inside Seto was lonely. Deep inside there was a hole in his heart that Mokuba himself couldn't fill. Now that Seto was eighteen, the corporate world was trying to pair him up with various daughters of influential businessmen. Since he knew that they all of them were only after was either his name, power, and/or money, he ignored them all. When that didn't work, they paired him up with their sons. To Seto's annoyance, he barked at all of his suitors during one of their business parties. "I have no fucking interest to have any romantic relationship to any of you! I'd rather die than spend a second with you idiots. So get out of my sight before I have all of you killed." Any ordinary person might have thought that Seto could have publicly executed after that outburst right there and then. But a Kaiba was still a Kaiba . The name still has an influence all over the world. Whether they like it or not. After that, the number of suitors lessened. Though there was still a number who was presisten to be connected to the Kaibas' personal life. Stupid retards.

As soon as Mokuba discovered that Yami had a body of his own, he knew that the crimson-eyed duelist was the perfect candidate. Not that he didn't think females were no good to his brother. It was because Yami was probably the only one that caught Seto's interest. The ex-pharaoh could talk to him straight in the eye without cowering in fear. He could match wits with him. He could easily read what the brunet was thinking behind all the crap that was going out of the Seto's mouth. In Battle City, Yami showed that he has absolute trust on him. He never stopped trying to make Seto listen on what's right. Yami accepted him for being him. And on top of that, Seto secretly liked him. Mokuba knew that the ex-pharaoh did felt the same way. Yugi confirmed it. Yugi found it out when he accidentally heard Yami's thoughts through their mind link.

In other words, both Yami and Seto actually _like_ each other. Though both of these idiots consistently deny it. Now, how to manifest it into love?

Mokuba has already set the stage of his plan. Tomorrow, both players would be present. He made sure that all staff, aside from security, would have a four-day holiday leave. So inside the Mansion would be totally deserted but the three of them by tomorrow.

_Perfect_.

The little boy wondered if he could do it alone. He knew he could somehow control Seto, being his younger brother and all. However, Yami was an entirely different matter. Mokuba didn't know how the other's mind works. As far as he could tell, the ex-pharaoh was always thinking. He was usually quiet and reserved. He simply observes people, rather than voicing out his thoughts. He was very dangerous that way, on top of his immense, recently awaken Shadow Powers. Well maybe except when he's in front of his brother. For very obvious reasons.

Mokuba's musings was disrupted when his mobile phone rang in his pocket. He pulled the item out, and put its receiver on his right ear.

"Hello?" He was quite surprised to hear the owner of the voice on the other line.

_"Hello, Mokuba? It's Yugi. Let me be a part of this little scheme of yours."_

Mokuba grinned wildly. He finally found an accomplice.

_Absolutely perfect._

-S-Y-S-

"Yami! What are you doing? Why are you still sleeping? You're going to go to Kaiba's Mansion today!" Yugi shouted as he burst into his recently became older brother's room. Once he reached the still sleeping form of the ex-pharaoh, he quickly removed the blanket that was covering him. Yami simply grunted, turned his back on Yugi, and continued sleeping.

Annoyed, Yugi shook Yami's shoulders hard. "Rise and shine!" When nothing happened, he shook it again and again. Again and again. Again and a--

"Come on! Wake-y, wake-y!" Yugi persisted. When that didn't work, he tapped through their mind link, which was surprisingly still existed even after they were separated, and then went into Yami's currently unguarded mind. Yugi cleared his own mind, focused all his energy to pass on one very powerful thought to the other, which said...

"YAMI!!! WAAAAKE UUUUUUP!" Yugi's voice echoed loudly in the entire room of Yami's mind. He could hear his words being repeated over and over through their shared mind.

"AAARGHH!" Crimson eyes suddenly blinked open. Unfortunately to Yami, the outburst also caused him to roll on his side and fell down his bed, his face first.

"Are you up now?" Yugi bend down to look at Yami's current situation, prepared to do the same trick again if necessary.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Geez, you don't have to use the mind link for that." The ex-spirit said as he got on his feet, his left hand scratching the back of his head. He was wearing his black silk pyjamas from the night before. All signs of sleepiness were gone in his features.

"Well it's your important day today!" Yugi happily continued. Yami could swear he saw hundreds of stars twinkling in the other's eyes.

Confused on Yugi's words, he asked, "Important day? What do you mean by--?" He paused to turn and look at the nearby window, trying to see roughly what time it was now.

"Sweet mother of Hathor, Ra is not even up yet!" he exclaimed. He could not see anything beyond his bedroom window. It was, indeed, pitch black outside. Looking at his digital clock sitting on his bedside table, it was blinking the numbers '4.06'.

Yugi patted the ex-spirit's back. "Well you have to prepare, silly." He said it as if Yami was asking the most stupid question in the world.

"But I already packed!" Yami exclaimed. What more could he prepare for that need him to wake up three hours earlier than required?

"Not that one. I meant you! You need to look at your best."

"Huh?"

"Come on! Let's give you a nice bath. You need to look good, you know?" Yugi then swiftly pushed the other's back outside the room, and towards the bathroom. He then quickly stripped off all of Yami's clothing and shoved him in the already prepared, heavily scented, warm water filled bathtub.

"Wha--? Yugi!"

-S-Y-S-

A/N: Mokuba only had one line in this chapter. Funny. It seemed like I hate him or something. Gosh, I found it hard to write his point of view. He practically doesn't have any back story in the anime for me to base on.

Again, a filler. Please don't hurt me!

Thanks to **–The-Shadow-Realm-** for giving me some ideas for the fic. Love you JJ!! If you have any ideas for the fic, put it on a review or PM me. I'm more than glad to read it.

On the even happier note, it's my birthday today!!! So give me some love and review!

luminousSpark


	8. Chapter 8

_A Nasty Case of Flu - Chapter 08_

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 23__rd__ July 2009 Publishe: 12__th__ August 2009_

A/N: Special thanks to **mochiusagi, Candy world, ShadowDragon93, Flame Body, Toxic Hathor, -The-Shadow-Realm, halowing** for reviewing the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

-S-Y-S-

Yami arrived at the mansion at 8am sharp on a lovely Monday morning. Once again, he was driven there using Kaiba's limo, courtesy of young Mokuba Kaiba. It was probably to make sure that he won't back down in the last minute. As if he would. He has way too much pride to do it.

He was now standing right outside the Mansion's elegant door, with a dark blue duffel bag hanged around his right shoulder. He was completely dressed out of the occasion, though he would admit,Yugi's taste was quite good. He didn't even know he had these before. When he was about to press the Mansion's doorbell, he suddenly felt utterly nervous.

_'Why in the lengths of the River Nile did Yugi wants me to dress up like this?'_

The ex-pharaoh pondered through his thoughts on what happened just a few hours ago in the Game shop.

_Earlier this morning...  
_  
"Come on Yami! Try this shirt on." A pile of clothes was scattered across Yami's bed. One by one, Yugi asked the older to wear one in front of the long rectangular mirror.

As Yami finished putting the clothes on, Yugi looked at him for a while and said, "Nah, too plain." He then went through for another article of clothing.

"_Aibou_, why do you have to dress me up? My normal clothes are completely fine!" Yami exclaimed while he was undressing the one he just wore.

Yugi turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "It's fine if you want to look like you're going to school every day! Now shut up and try this one next." He then handed another clothing to the ex-spirit. Yami was quite surprised on the language the other used on him. When did Yugi become so bossy?

"But you gave me those! Never mind that. Why would you--?" He was interrupted when some jewelleries was suddenly blocking his view.

"Now, put these accessories on."Yugi demanded. Yami automatically obliged.

"Yugi, are you even listening?" Once he was done dressing up, Yugi clapped both of his hands together. His face lit up and appeared to be satisfied.

"That's perfect! Kaiba will definitely like that. I should remember to ask Mokuba to take a picture of his face when he sees you! Hmm... Blackmail material..." He then seemed to be lost in thought as he scattered the clothes on the bed even more.

"What? Kaiba? What did he have to do with anything? And what blackmail?" Yami asked worriedly. Yugi simply ignored him.

"Okay, and then..."

_Back in the present..._

Yami never got a decent answer from his _aibou_ that morning. But this much he knew. Yugi was planning something. And the ex-pharaoh was in it. Why else would Yugi be so damn giddy in his pretty much boring life?

_'Get it together, Yami. Remember, you're doing this for the Mutous.'_

Convinced, he finally pressed the doorbell. His infamous Poker Face, or as in the duelling world called it- Game Face, was on his features once again.

-S-Y-S-

It was the second day since Seto had a flu. It wasn't much better than it was on the first. In fact, it was worse. Worse than worse.

To summarize, his body felt extremely awful. He could feel pain every time he moved. He was exhausted most of the time, leaving majority of the day's work for KaibaCorp unfinished. He was feeling nauseous every now and then, causing him to throw up even though he has little to none to empty out of his stomach. And to top it off, his head hurt twice as much as it was yesterday. If that was even possible.

Thank goodness he remembered to have Mokuba take an influenza vaccine before all this happened. His brother won't have to suffer this godforsaken flu like he did.

Speaking of the twelve year-old, Seto could see a huge black clump of hair sticking out of his slightly opened office door. One of Mokuba's hands was clutching on the door's side. On his face was plastered with a huge grin. A very Cheshire cat-like grin. With the way he looked at him, whatever the little boy was thinking, must definitely be not good.

"What is it, Mokuba?" the brunet asked. He couldn't stand seeing his brother so mischievous so early in the morning. Did sugar really have that kind of effect on little kids?

"Hey Seto! I have a surprise for you this morning. Come downstairs to find out!" At that, Mokuba quickly disappeared, leaving the door open.

He wondered what surprise Mokuba was going to show him. If he was going to be surprised at all, that was. Needing more pain relief, and a whole new cup of espresso coffee anyway, he step-by-step painfully walked his way out of the office, through the arched staircase, through the grand hall, and then finally to the kitchen. He should really fire the person who forgot to refill the coffee beans in his room. Everybody knew that he was a huge caffeine addict. The idiot!

Just a few more steps before he reached to his destination, he was disrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

_Ding dong.... Ding dong_....

The chime of the Kaiba Mansion's doorbell rang throughout the Mansion. Seto couldn't see a nearby maid to answer it for him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see any of them on his way down. Where was all of his staff anyway?

Disgruntled, he once again painfully walked towards the front door instead.

_'Whoever's at the door this early in the morning is going to be so dead. So- fuckin- DEAD!.'_

As he opened the door, he was caught off guard at the being he saw before him. Honestly, what's with him and doors? He lost count on how many times he was surprised whenever he opened one.

"Yami?!"

Seto can't believe what he was seeing. There in his doorsteps, was Yami with all his regal glory. What surprised him was that he looked different. He was not in his usual school uniform attire in which Seto grew accustomed to. It was, in fact, very, very different. Yami was wearing black leather pants that hugged tightly on his firmly toned legs. Around his waist is his Duel deck belt, hanging quite loosely on his small frame. On his feet were belted knee-high boots, also in black leather. As for the top, he wore a crimson silk sleeveless button up shirt, leaving his slightly tanned arms exposed, and made his sharp ruby eyes stand out strikingly even more. Few buttons at the top of the shirt were left undone, allowing Seto to see a hint of his bare chest. On his neck was a belt-styled choker. Not his usual one though. It was half the size than the normal one, and has small silver studs carefully placed evenly between them. On his left ear was a golden ankh earring, dangling just below his earlobe. Looking closely, there was a small red stone was placed on its centre. And lastly, on both of his arms and wrist were simple gold bands, but somehow he made them look extraordinary.

It took every ounce of his self-control in the CEO's weakened body not to let his jaw drop. Yami was, in a word, _gorgeous_. He couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. His whole body felt way too hot for him to know.

"Hello, Kaiba." Yami's voice instantly made Seto's senses jump back in to the reality.

Turning back into his cold demeanour, Seto barked, "What the fuck are you doing in here now? I thought you already left!"

"Well I did. And now I'm back." the other smartly retorted. Seto smirked at the remark. Now this was the Yami he knew. Not that he was going to admit to him that he was glad about it.

"Don't be a smartass, _Pharaoh_. It doesn't suit you." Then Seto's eyes fell on the duffel bag. "And what the hell's with the bag?" he pointed to the item on the ex-spirit's shoulder.

Looking at the directed item, Yami replied. "Oh this? Your brother Mokuba kindly let me stay in your Mansion to take care of you while you are sick."

"WHAT!" Yami slightly squinted at Seto's voice. "What do you mean you're staying here? Didn't I already tell you that I don't need you here?!"

"You did. But Mokuba insisted. He's very good at convincing people by the way. I'll never doubt that he is indeed your brother ever again."

"Of course he is my brother. What did he--?" Seto suddenly stopped when he felt pair cold hands reached out, caressing both of his cheeks. He then realized that they were both belonged to Yami. Not knowing what to do, he simply stared deep at Yami's rich crimson eyes. A hint of concern was reflecting in them.

"Ra, you're really burning up. How can you still stand up like this?" Seto's eyes widened, surprised on what he just heard.  
_  
'Is he... Is he worried about me?'_

Oddly enough, the CEO found the touch quite comfortable. He never let anyone, aside Mokuba, touch him this intimately before. Something about it made him feel soothing inside. Something that made his headache momentarily goes away. Something that made him feel relaxed only by thinking about it. Just before anything could have happen, a child's voice interrupted their moment.

"YAMI!" Mokuba shrieked. Yami quickly removed his hands off the older Kaiba, much to the latter's disappointment. The younger Kaiba ran towards them and instantly hugged the ex-pharaoh tightly.

"Mokuba." Yami said, while ruffling the younger's hair.

"Come in, come in! It's very cold outside." the younger boy shoved the older Kaiba aside and dragged Yami inside the Mansion. Both of them ignored Seto's annoyed grunt.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mokuba asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks"

"How about a drink?"

"Tea would be fine."

"Make yourself comfortable. You can leave your bag just next to the couch."

Confused and irritated that he was being ignored, Seto interrupted their conversation. "Wait just a minute. Mokuba, what the hell is going on here? What did he mean he's staying here?!" he pointed his right index finger to the subject of their conversation.

Mokuba simply looked at him and said, "It's just as he said. Yami is staying here for four days and for the reason of him being to take the absolute care for you. Surprise!" He then threw both of his arms in the air.

"What?! He's the one you were talking about? And for four days?!" Seto asked in disbelief. He's spending the next few days of his life with the company of his rival? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was definitely not happening.

"Yeah! Pretty neat huh?" Mokuba gave him huge grin and then ran away towards the kitchen while laughing out loud. What was that? Was his brother playing with him? Oh no, he won't let that slide.

"Mokuba! You little brat. Come over here. We're not done talk--" Seto couldn't complete the sentence. He was coughing quite heavily. He felt his chest tightening, making him hard to breathe. His felt his knees weaken too. He leaned at the wall on his left to keep him from falling. His vision began to blur. And his coughing was getting worse.

Before Seto knew it, his environment was revolving around him. Darkness was dangerously covering his sight. He felt so weak to support himself any longer. His knees finally buckled. His whole body fell backwards.

"Seto!" "Kaiba!"

Those were the last thing he heard before the darkness overtook him completely.

-S-Y-S-

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Originally, the conversation takes ages that it started to annoy me. Seto talks way too much. So I just let him have a little trip to dreamland. Besides, he has been too energetic in the past chapters. It was too unrealistic to have him running around and shouting all the time when he is, after all, sick with a flu.

This chapter is roughly 1,800 words long! Goodness me. I don't really know how to cut it further, so I left it like this. Hope you liked the extra long chapter!

I haven't written a new chapter for two weeks already. Wow. It's not that I'm stuck. It's just that I don't have any spare time at the moment. I wonder if I'll ever make another update next week.

Any ideas to make Seto's life a living hell will be greatly appreciated. My brain is so tired right now. Funny, I can't write single word for a 3,000 word report but I can write a 2,000 chapter in few hours no problem.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_A Nasty Case of Flu - Chapter 09_

_By luminousSpark_

_Written: 2__nd__ September 2009 Published: 2__nd__ September 2009_

A/N: Special thanks to **Candy world, Suigetsudan, Toxic Hathor, -The-Shadow-Realm-, Shadowdragon93, mochiusagi, RainDrops-of-Egypt, Staticterminator** for reviewing the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

**Warning**: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping). No like-y. No read-y. And also foul language coming out of Seto's mouth.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. I don't own their characters. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do own, however, the plot of this story and all their stupid nonsense. You can take the flu if you want.

-S-Y-S-

Seto was standing in a knee-high lush green grass field as far as his eyes could see. He could feel a soft breeze gently caressed his face, which also made the grass danced and swayed around him. The sky above him was cloudless, showing its pale blue hue behind the blinding rays of bright sunny morning. He could hear soft ruffles of the leaves, some sound of birds chirping from near-by and very scarce trees. There was not another human living soul in sight. Not a single shelter he could go to. Not even a small hint of his beloved modern technology could be located anywhere. In other words, he was currently standing on a place where he is the least likely to be seen on. Seriously.

_'Where am I?'_ he pondered. He took a few steps to examine his surroundings more. However, all he could see was a never-ending repetition of grass and trees. He looked down to check himself. He was wearing his usual attire of black dress pants, white button up shirt, top with his long purple trench coat he wore during Duellist Kingdom. Thinking that he also has his mobile phone with him, he fished into his pants' pockets to look for the item. His heart sank when his hand reached the bottom of his pocket and found nothing.

_'Is this a dream?'_ It should be. There's no way anyone can see Seto Kaiba standing in a middle of a field for no apparent reason. Without a mobile phone on him or any bodyguards no less.

Seto continued walking straight through the field until he reached a grassless dry patch of land. On the centre was a small bed of blue newly bloomed iris flowers. It was not those that made him halt his movements. It was more on the lone red iris flower mixed in the other blue ones that caught his eye. He walked directly to the object of his curiosity and bent down on one knee to examine it further. He extended his hand so to touch the flower's soft petal beneath his fingers. How strange, to see an iris of rich crimson colour in this kind of place. Such a rarity to find. So hard to breed as far as he know. It reminded him of something. Or maybe _someone_. Someone who, like this flower, dared to be different, in spite of what other people say.

The sound of rustling leaves at his right broke his concentration. A blur of white blobs suddenly popped out of the grass and were swiftly running towards his direction. Whatever they were, Seto didn't have enough time to dodge them. He was waiting for the pain or impact to come, but none came. He slowly opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed. There was a small white creature which appeared to be scratching his foot. Seto looked closer at the creature and figured out what it was.

_'Bunnies?'_ Seto thought. The said animal was hopping up and down his leg. The other bunnies around him were oddly doing the same thing for no apparent and explored reason.

Looking at the creatures, something clicked in Seto's mind. _'These must be the plot bunnies that luminousSpark was looking for' _he paused in his thoughts, _'Wait, luminousSpark? Where did that come from?'_ He anxiously could not wait to wake up from this increasingly bizarre dream. Then just before he thought the dream can be even more ludicrous, someone's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts

"Kaiba..." Seto quickly stood up and looked around for the owner of the voice. However, he still found himself alone, save the hopping white rabbits.

"Kaiba..." He turned around once again for the source. Again, there was no one out there.

_'That voice.. Whose was it?'_ Seto wondered. Not being able to find the voice's owner, he simply looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" the voice continued.

_'It sounds... familiar... somehow...'_

"Kaiba, can you hear me?"

_'Why did he sound so frightened?'_ He didn't remember anyone being concerned about him aside from his brother. He was so used to on being the independent one, the one who could stand on his own feet, thus making most people not bothering to be worried about him. Seto stretched his arms towards the sky, hoping the owner of the voice would help him get out of this place.

"Kaiba..... Say something!" With that, Seto's dreamland quickly dissolved into brilliant white light.

-S-Y-S-

"Kaiba! Please, wake up!"

A set of blue eyes fluttered open back to reality. Seto was first met with blinding white light. After his eyes adjusted to the light, then he saw a pair of large scared crimson ones, just inches away from his face. He could see silver line of tears forming underneath those scarlet orbs. He then realised that a heavy weight pressed against his chest. Squinting his eyes, his vision was refocused to clearly identify as to whose those eyes belonged to.

"Hrn... Yami?" Seto's own voice sounded hoarse as it reached to his ears. Was that really Yami? The one who keeps calling in his dreams? Why... Why did he look at him that way? Seto couldn't help but stare at those beautiful depths. Now he knew whom the iris in his dream reminded him of.

"Oh thank Nekhbet, you're finally awake. You were out for six hours!" Yami exclaimed, completely unaware that he was pressing even more weight onto Seto's chest.

"Wha--? Six hours?" Seto couldn't believe what he was told. What happened for those past hours? His head was starting to hurt with all the questions he kept on asking himself.

"Yes. We called your doctor as soon as you collapsed. According to him, that was due to fatigue and overwork on top of the severe flu you were having. You should really--" Now that Seto realised how close both of them were and the weight Yami was giving him, he interrupted Yami's rant.

"Could you get the hell off of me?!" Seto blurted, making the ex-pharaoh speechless.

After blinking a few times, Yami seemed to recovered at the brunet's outburst. He stood up, allowing the young CEO to breathe easily, and gave Seto a playful smirk. "Ah.. Your cold, stuck-up bastard attitude is back too. Now I'm sure you're alright."

Annoyed to Yami's sarcasm, Seto retorted, "What the hell are you doing in here anyway?"

"For the love of Osiris, Kaiba. Is that how you talk to people who look after you?"

"Get the fuck out! I don't need you here." Seto barked as he attempted to get up from what he just noticed as the living room sofa.

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice reprimanded him, halting any further argument to develop between the two older males. The younger Kaiba entered with a bowl of hot water in his hands. He stopped next to Yami and said, "Sorry Yami. Could you excuse us for a bit?"

Understanding the current situation, Yami simply replied, "Sure Mokuba." He then left the living room and went straight to the kitchen.

Once Mokuba knew that they were completely alone, he turned back to the older Kaiba, "Big brother, are you okay?" He then bent down and placed the bowl on the coffee table next to the sofa.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I had worse." Seto answered as he watched his younger brother dipped and squeezed a small hand towel into the hot water filled bowl and wiped it on the Seto's sweaty forehead.

"I know you do! But you have to give yourself a break. If you don't remember, you fainted again. That's twice in two days! That's not good at all. Who knows what will happen if you continued further!"

Seto looked at Mokuba seriously and said, "KaibaCorp is important to me, Mokuba. I'm creating my own legacy here. And I don't want those idiots whom I call my employees to ruin it!"

"Then why hired them in the first place? More importantly, I'm the vice president of KaibaCorp. I should be able to handle whatever you can do!" Mokuba reasoned, maintaining his eye contact with his older brother.

Seto closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. His headache was starting to have its effect. "We already talked about this." he answered his brother.

"Please, just let Yami take care of you!" Mokuba continued. He really wanted to convince Seto that having Yami around was the best option.

Seto snapped his eyes open and looked at his brother. "Why Yami of all people? And what the hell did you do with the Mansion's staff anyway? Can't other people just do the job? Even you are perfectly fine."

"Don't worry. Yami's already been vaccinated. So he would be okay." The younger Kaiba gave him a small smirk. Why was everyone smirking at him today?

"What are you implying? I'm not worried about him. And don't change the subject!" Seto said sharply.

"Hey, I didn't say that either. And you're the one changing the subject!" his brother come backed.

"Whatever. I still want him out of the house!"

"Oh come on, big brother. It's just four days. What harm can that do?"

"Even more headache?"

Mokuba ignored the comment. "Look, I think it's a very good idea. One thing was because he's probably the only one in the world who's strong enough to put up with your freakishly stubborn attitude. There are things that even I can't get through that thick head of yours. Besides the earlier you get better, the earlier you can come back to work. That is what you want, right?"

Seto thought about this for a moment. His brother did have a point.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that I have to listen to him. And stop giving me that look already!"

Mokuba stopped giving him his stern serious look and was replaced by sheer joy. "Yay!" he exclaimed as he threw himself to his brother.

"And you're grounded for a month once I'm through. That means no TV and no games." Seto paused for few seconds, "Of any kind." he added.

Not believing what he just heard, Mokuba lifted himself off his older brother; his face appeared to be confused. "Huh? Wha--? Seto!"

-S-Y-S-

Finally! Another chapter done! Rejoice! Sorry for the delay. My schedule was so hectic. I'll try to finish another chapter done for next week. Though I still have a research assignment to worry about. ::cries::

**RainDrops-of-Egypt**: Yami's thoughts about Seto are delayed for the next chapter. Sorry!!

**Shadowdragon93, Suigetsudan**: Thanks heaps for helping me correcting my grammar mistakes! You guys are awesome. The new version of the previous chapter is already uploaded. Do please continue correcting me. ^^

**-The-Shadow-Realm**-( More specifically to JJ), **mochiusagi**, **Flamebody**. Thank you so much for continuously supporting me with giving new ideas! And don't worry, I'm still considering the ideas you gave me. I just have to think of a way on how to put it in. ^^;;

As I promised to some reviewers (especially to **Toxic Hathor**), I posted up my sketch of Yami's outfit from the last chapter. Just check out the link on my profile to see it. Feel free to critique it if you like. I would really appreciate it. I'll be super glad if someone volunteered to colour it. I'm not very good in that area.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A Nasty Case of Flu – Chapter 10

_By luminousSpark_

_Written/Published: 15__th__ January 2010_

Celebrating 2010 with Chapter 10!

A/N: I'm sorry for the extreme lateness of the update. I finished all of my exams and competitions last November. However, I rewarded myself with a month long vacation last December, so I just gotten back of writing this fic. Don't worry, I will finish this story! I like this fic way too much to simply abandon it.

Special thanks to **Toxic Hathor, mochiusagi, -The-Shadow-Realm-, Shinnimus, Flame body, Shadowdragon93, TobysTardisParty, new moongirl, hallowing, Animelover1002, **and** akinos** for reviewing the previous chapter.

To those who read this fic but did not leave a review, thanks for your time to actually reading it. ^^

-S-Y-S-

Time seemed to have stopped.

From then on, everything around Yami moved slowly, one second at a time, one movement at a time. Though, he could actually care less on what's happening around him. His vision was fixated only to a certain blue-eyed figure, whose body was gradually (and very dangerously) falling backwards towards the hard marble ground below. Yami's eyes widened as he saw the possibility of Seto being hurt. All of his senses were practically screaming at him, telling him to run as fast as he can towards the falling executive of Kaiba Corp.

So ran he did.

Yami felt like he was running for eternity. Seto was now alarmingly nearing to hit the cold floor. He used all of his will-power to push himself to run even faster. When the shorter duelist was just a few feet way to his goal, he stretched his arm....

...and dived.

-S-Y-S-

"Yami! Yami!"

Crimson eyes bolted open as he heard his own name. He blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. When everything was clear, the first thing he saw was the young Mokuba Kaiba, who has a mix of worry and relief in his features, on his knees in front of him. The young boy's arms were both on Yami's shoulder, apparently trying to get him back to reality.

"It's okay. You can let go of big brother now." Mokuba assured.

Puzzled on what Mokuba just said, Yami noticed something warm in his arms. He looked down and saw the sleeping figure of Seto Kaiba, whose chestnut locks were disheveled all over the place. _'So I did catch him in time after all.'_ He thought and let go of his breath he didn't realized was holding. Yami blushed slightly after realizing that he has the brunet on his chest. What an intimate position! He should remember not to mention any of this to Seto as he's certain that the other won't be very happy about it. Brushing that thought aside, he was glad that he prevented Seto from having any injuries. He was now more worried on Seto's current well being - the cause of his collapse.

Mokuba saw that little blush Yami just showed but decided not to say anything. He watched silently as Yami stood up and swung his brother's arm around his neck, his arm around the other's waist, while his free arm supporting the latter's chest. Yami could feel the CEO's abnormally high temperature against his skin, his warm breath against his cheek. "I'll carry him to the sofa. You should quickly call the doctor to see Kaiba's condition." Yami instructed who was unaware of Mokuba's visible surprise of the ex-pharaoh's strength to carry his brother despite his small form.

"Right." With that said, Mokuba took out his mobile phone and quickly dialled the family doctor.

It took a while before the doctor came in the Mansion. The doctor, whom Yami just learned was the famous neurologist Dr. Charcot, was in a middle of a delicate surgery when Mokuba called and the Kaibas won't take any other physician to check them up but him. Since the 12-year old was not as heartless as his stoic brother, he let the surgeon to continue his job, who ascertained that it won't take too long to finish. Mokuba simply ordered Isono to use the Kaibacoptor to quickly pick up Dr. Charcot from the hospital to the Mansion.

People may have argued that why the hell won't they just rush Kaiba to the hospital rather than waiting for some doctor (though famous) to come? Surely they were rich enough to own a hospital, and any other doctor can perform the same diagnosis as him (if possible, better). One thing was, Seto hated hospitals as much he hated doctors. Yami knew that much, but the reason behind it he himself wasn't aware of. It would probably something to do with his past. The only person who would know was Mokuba, though Yami respected the Seto's personal privacy too much to pry the young boy with questions.

In the mean time, the crimson-eyed duelist did everything he could to keep the sick CEO comfortable. Seto's body was too hot for his liking; therefore he tried to cool him off with by washing his sweat-covered face off with lukewarm damped face towel. Within an hour, the doctor once again came to the Mansion, immediately inspecting the older Kaiba's condition. To both Yami and Mokuba's relief, the collapse was only due to fatigue. It would be a matter of time before he wakes up.

After the doctor left, while leaving some prescription drugs for the patient, Yami remained on Seto's side to look after him, cleaning his face every now and then. Mokuba offered to take turns but Yami declined. If the taller duelist wakes up, he wanted to be the first one to see him.

'_Kaiba. Please wake up soon....'_

The former monarch was pacing around the room. It's been hours now and he still hasn't woken up. He had previously seen Seto collapsed numerous times when he had mind crushed the brunet himself during their first meeting, and other occasions when his soul was recklessly taken by other Shadow Magic users. He could not understand why he felt desperately for the young CEO to wake up and see those beautiful sapphire orbs more than before.

Yami knew he cared about Seto. He valued the friendship they formed ever since in Duelist Kingdom. People might think that he was crazy, making friends with the former Duel Monster champion. Especially Jounouchi. He simply hates the guy.

Seto Kaiba was not as most people sees. He was not just a cold and heartless bastard whose only goal was to get anything he wants using any means (often dirty) necessary. To Yami, Seto was one of the most kind-hearted persons he knew. He saw firsthand how much he loved his baby brother in Duelist Kingdom. Seto would rather die than losing his only brother to Pegasus. He even threatened him to kill himself if he was not allowed to win the duel against Yami to save Mokuba.

In Virtual World, Yami learned more about Seto's past and his personality while they were in the middle of the Battle City Tournament. It was revealed that the brothers were both orphans. Even at a very young age, Seto acted like a mature adult and did everything he could to give the younger the best environment there is. He beat his soon to be stepfather in a chess game just to get them both out of the orphanage. He even beat his stepfather with his own game to overrule the former weapon-making company and turn into a multi-billion dollar gaming one to spread happiness to the world. All of these efforts were made for Mokuba's sake. With that knowledge in mind made Yami wanted to be close to Seto even more. He wanted to see more of his soft side that only appears when he's around Mokuba. He wanted to see him being truly happy.

Yami walked towards and sat on Seto's side, staring at his handsome features. With his free hand, he gently stroke Seto's warm cheek then down on his lips. He wondered how the other looked if he smiled a genuine smile for once, without any malice behind it. The brunet looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch. Only the gentle rise and fall of Seto's chest indicated that he was still alive.

Yami waited long painful hours for him to wake up, long enough to make him not to feel his legs anymore. When he noticed that Seto's breath started to get ragged, he pressed himself on top of the taller male's chest to get a good look on his face, shook the brunet's shoulders and called out his name repeatedly and loud enough for the other to hear.

When Seto did finally wake up, however, all of Yami's previous thoughts about him were thrown out the window.

_'RA! Kaiba is so frustrating! Can't he see that I'm concerned about him? Every time I do, he becomes a total jackass in the next second!' _Yami shouted in his mind link he shared with Yugi. He immediately called his aibou as soon as he left the brothers alone in the living room. If anyone saw the ex-pharah right at that moment, they could see that he totally lost all of his calm and collective composure.

_'Remind me as to _why_ I'm doing this again?!'_ Yami continued. He was starting to regret accepting this job from Mokuba. He took it for Yugi and his grandfather's sake. He just wasn't sure if he could put up Seto's stubborn attituted long enough to actually do the job.

On the other end of the mind link, Yami swore he could hear Yugi snickering.

_'Aibou, what's so funny?'_ he asked. He was very much annoyed that his light was making fun of him while he's in distress.

When Yugi finally got himself together, he replied, /Yami, it's just the first day! Don't tell me you're giving up already?!/

_'Of course I won't. I never forfeit!' _Yami quickly answered. He would rather move to after life than admitting defeat on a simple job.

/Then why don't you cook something for him?/ Yugi suggested as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world.

_'Cook for Kaiba?'_ Yami asked, astonished as to what he heard from his aibou. _'Why? Doesn't he have cooks of his own? Besides, he might want a first-class gourmet food for all I know.'_ He crossed his arms and cutely pouted his lips as he said it. Even though Yugi couldn't see him, Yami knew that the other could feel him pout, making the younger to laugh again.

/Don't you have any confidence on yourself aside from duelling? Your cooking is great! I always go home early for dinner ever since you started to cook for us. Heck, I even skip my daily trip to Burger World just to taste your food!/

_'You're just trying to cheer me up, aibou.'_

/No, really! Did you even wonder why Jounouchi and Honda always look for an excuse to stay over at our house?/ Yami paused for a while. It appeared that the revelation just struck him now.

When Yami didn't argue any further, Yugi continued, /Anyway, Kaiba's whole staff's on holiday leave. And that means it includes the cooks. Who would cook for the Kaibas then? You don't want them to starve, do you?/

Yami pondered on that statement. _'Now that I think about it, the Mansion is quite deserted. How did you know that anyway? That doesn't make any sense. Kaiba needs--'_

/Enough questions! Just cook already!/ After that, Yugi ended the mind link.

_'Aibou!'_ Yami called.

Seriously, what's with Yugi lately? This morning he was so giddy preparing him to meet Kaiba. Now he's demanding to cook for his greatest rival? Was he out of his mind?

Not having anything to do, Yami shrugged the thought and simply went straight to the kitchen to fix up their lunch.

-S-Y-S-

Yugi ended their mind link fully contented. He couldn't believe he was having so much fun even while he's working in the boring, customer-less Game Shop his grandfather owned.

_'Heh, Yami is so gullible sometimes. He didn't even notice that he only loses his cool when it has something to do with Kaiba.'_ He laughed again at his thought.

With something sinister in mind, Yugi pulled out his phone, pressed a quick dial number, and put it on his ear.

"Hello, Mokuba? How's it going at your end?" This must be the best mid-semester break EVER!

-S-Y-S-

A/N: And that's it for now! So what do you think of the new chapter? I find it quite boring though. Nothing much happened. I've written some parts of the next chapter, so hopefully I can update again within the next month.

I just made myself a livejournal account (the link is in my profile). I'm working with two other stories at the moment as well. One is another Prideshipping fic, while the other is a 07-Ghost fic. Any news about my fics will be posted there (and some random things). Feel free to leave a message there if you want.

Reviews and suggestions for future chapters are still welcome.


End file.
